Pocky Game
by usei
Summary: Midoriya bermaksud untuk memberikan pocky ke teman sekelasnya karena Ibunya terlalu banyak membeli pocky diskonan. Entah kenapa dia malah terlibat permainan yang tidak diinginkannya, yaitu Pocky Game! Pair : BakuDeku, TodoDeku. RnR!


**POCKY GAME**

 **by Usei**

 **Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Warning :** _BakuDeku, TodoDeku. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial pribadi mengenai publishnya fiksi ini._

.

.

.

Sepuluh kotak cemilan bernamakan Pocky.

Pagi ini, Midoriya Izuku kebingungan karena tiba-tiba saja Sang Ibu memberikannya banyak cemilan yang konon katanya dibeli kemarin sore saat diskon besar-besaran di supermarket. Apa daya jumlah yang dibeli Ibunya bukan jumlah biasa sehingga Midoriya mengharuskan diri membawa sebagian ke sekolah untuk dimakan sebagai selingan. Dirinya sempat berpikir mungkin teman-temannya akan suka jika dibawakan cemilan tersebut karena sebenarnya Midoriya tidak terlalu suka dengan Pocky yang dibelikan oleh Ibunya yaitu Pocky rasa stroberi.

" _Minna_ , kebetulan aku bawa banyak Pocky. Kalian mau?" tawarnya ke teman-teman sekelasnya saat akhir jam istirahat. Setelah jam istirahat, kelas 1A akan belajar mandiri sebab Aizawa- _sensei_ datang terlambat akibat mengikuti rapat dadakan di sekolah. Pocky bisa dijadikan cemilan saat belajar mandiri, iya 'kan?

"Uwah, _Arigatou_. Kok bisa kau beli sebanyak ini? Tumben, Midoriya," seru si rambut merah jabrik, Kirishima, dengan tak lupa langsung menyambar salah satu kotak Pocky dan membukanya. Satu batang Pocky pun berhasil dibabat habis oleh Kirishima dalam sekejab.

"Ibuku beli kebanyakan. Biasa, diskon."

"Bagi aku juga, Midoriya." Tiba-tiba saja seisi kelas heboh meminta dibagi.

"Eiiit.. Tunggu dulu, teman-teman." Mineta menginterupsi. Tubuh kecil menyusup masuk diantara kerumunan teman sekelas dan mengambil salah satu kotak Pocky. "Jangan langsung dihabiskan begitu. Supaya asik, ayo main Pocky _game_!" Senyuman mesumnya tepat mekar ketika memperhatikan semua anak perempuan di kelas. Sungguh bahagianya jika bisa main Pocky _game_ dengan gadis-gadis remaja itu, katanya dalam hati.

"Uwohh, boleh juga, Mineta." Kaminari menambahkan agar usulan tersebut disetujui. Tentu saja dengan motif terselubung.

" _Jaa, yaro ze_! Yang kalah traktir makan!" ujar Kirishima semangat, "Tapi, biar seru, jangan sama lawan jenis."

"EH _NANDE_!?" teriak Mineta dan Kaminari bersamaan.

"Ya, habisnya, tidak sopan 'kan? Lagipula, ini adalah petarungan para lelaki!"

Apanya yang pertarungan lelaki? Ini hanya pocky _game_ , bodoh.

"Lagipula, kita juga tidak mau ikutan," ujar si ratu asam, Ashido. Dia mengambil 2 batang pocky dan kembali duduk di bangkunya, diikuti Jirou dan juga Asui. Sepertinya, para anak perempuan tidak antusias.

Kasihan wahai anak muda, Mineta dan Kaminari. Mereka menangis tersedu di balik tembok.

"Jadi, siapa saja yang ikutan?" Kirishima bertanya sembari memelototi semua anak lelaki satu per satu. Nampaknya mereka cukup antuasias dengan embel-embel kata "Yang kalah traktir." Tetapi ada dua orang yang sulit ditebak.

"Oi, Todoroki. Ikutan tidak?" Si kepala merah bertanya ke manusia setengah merah setengah putih yang duduk di sekitaran belakang kelas yang sedang sibuk melihat isi ponsel.

"Kurasa tid-"

"Midoriya-kun ikutan loh. Sudah susah payah dia bawa pocky ke sini. Kasihan 'kan?" potong Hagakure tepat di hadapan Todoroki, meskipun hanya bajunya yang kelihatan. Tak disangka ada aura-aura bahagia terpancar diantara penonton wanita. Sebagian ada yang berkata _"Kerja bagus, Hagakure."_ Tentu saja siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Hagakure _ngeship_ kapal Tododeku.

"Eh? Aku? Aku tidak ikut-" Midoriya terbata. Seketika pundaknya ditepuk oleh Uraraka. Pandangan matanya seakan berkata _"Kau harus ikutan, Deku-kun. Jadilah bahan imajinasi kami."_

Kenyataannya, para anak perempuan hanya antusias untuk menjadi penonton saja. Siapa tau dapat koleksi foto baru kapal mereka di kelas.

"Kalau Bakugou?"

"HA? Sudah pasti aku tidak mau," ucapnya geram. Meskipun begitu entah kenapa telapak tangannya mulai meletup-letupkan api, seperti siap menyerang seseorang. Daripada ribut, Kirishima lebih memilih mencari secarik kertas untuk dijadikan bahan kocokan, untuk menentukan siapa lawan siapa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai! Kocokan pertama! Siapakah diaaaaa..."

Rasanya begitu menegangkan bagi para penonton wanita. Mereka harap-harap cemas. Semoga kapal andalan mereka terwujud hari ini.

Tak lama kemudian keluar dua gulungan kertas kecil yang berisikan nama yang akan menjadi bahan pertarungan kali ini-begitulah pikir Kirishima. Hanya dia yang berpikir jantan. Dia pun membuka gulungan pertama dan membacakan isinya.

"Nama pertama yaitu Midoriya..."

"Eh!? Kenapa aku? Aku tidak-" Seseorang membungkam mulut Midoriya dengan gulungan tisu toilet yang dibuat instan. Pelakunya adalah Yaoyorozu Momo, memanfaatkan _quirk_ -nya.

"Melawan.."

 _Siapa? Siapa? Siapaaaaaa._

 _Todoroki! Todoroki! Todoroki!_

 _Hei, tunggu dulu, siapa yang teriak-teriak nama Todoroki?_

 _Baadum tss._

 _Duddududududu._

 _Siapa sih yang main drumroll?_

Gulungan kertas kedua pun di buka dan menghasilkan..

"Bakugou."

 _Penonton kecewa._

"HAAAAH!? Kenapa aku? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ikutan, sialan!" teriak si bocah peledak, sembari menarik kerah kemeja Kirishima. Sepertinya Kirishima Eijirou sebentar lagi akan enyah dari dunia ini.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, kawan. Aku tidak membuat namamu! Bagaimana bisa ada!?" Kirishima pun terheran-heran. Dia memperhatikan baik-baik tulisan tangan yang bertuliskan 'Bakugou', bukan tulisan tangannya.

" _Usotsuki_!"

Di balik punggung anak gulali berotot kekar, seorang gadis berkulit _pink_ sedang tertawa menyeringai. Ternyata ada kapal lain yang sering dipuja.

"Ya sudahlah, Bakugou- _chan_. Ikutan saja. Jangan-jangan kau takut kalah ya, _gero_?" Hasutan kembali berkumandang, menambah api kobaran gairah anak remaja perempuan.

 _Gapapa kok. Gapapa._

 _Sesekali badboy ketemu cinnamon roll itu boleh. Umm, boleh._

 _Approved._

"Aku kalah dari Deku? Tidak mungkin terjadi!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan dong."

"Tunggu dulu, Kacchan-"

"Baiklah. Aku buktikan di depan mata kalian semua! Perhatikan baik-baik!"

 _Bilang aja emang mau. Pake gengsi segala._

Tanpa basa-basi, Bakugou Katsuki beranjak pergi setelah mencengkeram kerah baju Kirishima dan mengguncangnya keras, kemudian dia menuju meja Midoriya dan mengambil sebatang Pocky rasa stroberi itu. Kedua bola matanya melototi tajam teman masa kecilnya itu.

Aura di sekitar para anak perempuan bagaikan semangat api unggun di tengah malam. Masing-masing sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan ponsel, tentu saja untuk memotret momen penting yang jarang terjadi!

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

 _Tunggu, itu belum apa-apa kok sudah teriak?_

"Deku. Buka mulutmu, sekarang!" paksa Bakugou, tak lupa mata merahnya berkilat memelototi anak muda yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya.

"Tunggu dulu, Kacchan-uuh!"

Midoriya belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan sebatang pocky yang sebenarnya berukuran kecil tetapi karena ujungnya menusuk langit-langit mulutnya dengan kasar, membuatnya jadi meringis.

Segera, dasi yang dipakainya ditarik begitu kencang oleh Bakugou, agar tubuhnya saling berdekatan. Aura intimidasi dari Bakugou membuat Midoriya membeku di udara, sampai-sampai dia sulit bergerak ditambah lagi sensasi mencekik di lehernya akibat dasi yang ditarik.

Lagi-lagi, kekuatan teman kecilnya itu sungguh keterlaluan.

"Bersiaplah kalah, Deku."

Tanpa diberitahu pun, Midoriya mengerti bahwa pasti dia terpaksa jadi orang yang diam mempertahankan pocky nya agar tidak patah sedangkan Bakugou yang akan mengigit habis.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Midoriya memejamkan mata saking ketakutan bertemu pandang dengan manik merah membara milik _Kacchan_ -nya. Karena pasti dia bakal dipelototi sepanjang waktu. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan aura geram dari Bakugou dari jarak sedekat ini. Teman kecilnya itu mengigit dengan tidak sabar. Setiap gigitannya menciptakan getaran aneh di batang pocky, membuat Midoriya khawatir batangnya akan patah dan dia kalah.

Di lain sisi, para anak perempuan menantikan momen puncak dari permainan di hadapan mereka. Ya, sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

Ketika Midoriya membuka matanya, betapa kagetnya dia melihat Bakugou yang dengan ganas memelototinya. Rasanya tubuhnya mati lemas hanya karena dipelototi. Lehernya begitu sesak karena Bakugou terus saja menarik kerahnya lebih dekat dan lebih kencang. Dia pun berusaha menarik dasinya mundur tetapi ternyata menyebabkan kedua tangan mereka saling bersentuhan memperebutkan dasi. Pada saat itulah, rasanya imajinasi liar para wanita mencapai kegilaan.

 _Mereka pegangan tangan. Pegangan tangan!_

 _Impian kami sudah terwujud. Kami bisa mati kapan saja._

 _Ayo Bakugou-kun, bawa ukemu ke surga!_

 _Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi._

 _Cium. Cium. Cium. Cium._

Di saat itulah, momen puncak sebentar lagi tercapai. Ya, sejengkal lagi. Ya, seinci lagi. Sekali gigit lagi maka perdamaian dunia akan terkabul.

"Kalian sedang ribut-ribut apa?"

Dan perusak pesta datang.

"Duduk di tempat masing-masing, segera! Aku punya pengumuman."

Ternyata Aizawa- _sensei_ datang tidak pada waktu yang tepat. Benar-benar merusak suasana seru yang tercipta. Kedatangan wali kelas mereka membuat semua anak sekelas terutama anak perempuan tidak bersemangat. Mereka kembali ke meja masing-masing tanpa niat.

Padahal mereka tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi selama perhatian mereka teralih pada guru itu. Hanya Midoriya yang tahu. Ya, hanya Midoriya. Karena dia ingat betul momen dimana potongan kecil terakhir di mulutnya direbut paksa oleh Bakugou, sampai-sampai rasanya napasnya saat itu sangat sesak bukan karena dasi yang ditarik tetapi karena jalur pernapasannya ditutup oleh bibir orang lain dan lidah yang menyusup masuk mengambil sisa potongan biskuit. Tak lupa sudut-sudut mata merah yang menelitinya tanpa ampun.

.

.

.

"Hah..."

Midoriya termenung sendirian di ruangan kelas yang sepi. Semua teman sekelasnya telah pergi pulang. Sejak permainan pocky tadi siang, dia menjadi tidak bersemangat. Mengingat momen terakhir yang terjadi.

Midoriya membuka tasnya, kemudian memasukkan buku dan alat tulis miliknya. Daripada terus memikirkan hal tidak penting, dia bergegas untuk pulang ke rumah saja karena pasti Ibunya menunggu. Ternyata di dalam tasnya masih ada satu kotak pocky lagi yang belum terbuka.

"Masih ada sisanya?"

Merasa sayang untuk dibuang, akhirnya dia membuka kotak pocky itu dan mencicipinya sekali lagi. Rasa stroberi. Duh, Midoriya tidak suka. Tetapi saat main dengan Bakugou tadi, dia sampai lupa dengan rasa stroberinya karena intimidasi dari _Kacchan_ -nya itu lebih mengerikan daripada sekilo buah stroberi yang asam.

"Midoriya? Kau belum pulang?"

Seseorang memanggilnya. Dengan membawa selembar kertas, orang itu berjalan menuju bangku Midoriya.

"To-Todoroki-kun. Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa masih di sini? Aku ada urusan di ruang guru terkait data siswa jalur khusus," katanya, sambil mengibaskan selembar kertas yang dibawanya. Kedua bola matanya berbeda warna, memperhatikan jeli kotak merah muda pocky yang dipegang Midoriya. Dia bisa melihat Midoriya berusaha menyembunyikan kotak itu dibalik lengannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya pocky _game_ dengan Bakugou?" tanyanya, agak datar.

"Ba-Bagaimana? Ya, cuma begitu," jawabnya gelisah. Dia menggaruk gumpalan rambut keriting hijaunya dengan kasar.

"Hee. Tadi sangat heboh. Terutama para anak perempuan. Sebenarnya, aku agak iri dengan Bakugou."

"Hah? Iri? Kenapa?"

Bola mata dwiwarna itu meliriknya sekali lagi, membuat bulu kuduk Midoriya berdiri.

"Karena namamu terpilih bersama namanya, bukan namaku."

Bisakah Midoriya memeriksakan telinganya sekarang? Apa yang baru saja didengarnya?

Pemuda berambut ganda itu mengambil kotak pocky yang berusaha disembunyikan oleh Midoriya kemudian menarik bangku terdekat untuk berhadapan dengan tempat Midoriya duduk. Selanjutnya, tangannya mengambil sebatang pocky rasa stroberi yang mulai meleleh karena panasnya udara yang ada diantara mereka.

"Sebenarnya, aku melihat apa yang terjadi saat Aizawa- _sensei_ datang. Bisakah kita mengulanginya sekarang, _**Izuku**_?" Tangannya mengulurkan sebatang biskuit itu ke arah mulut Midoriya yang hampir menganga melihat fenomena ajaib di hadapannya. Namun, anehnya, tidak seperti kejadian siang tadi, diri Midoriya sama sekali tidak melawan bahkan dia menyerahkan diri begitu saja. Padahal itu adalah rasa stroberi yang dibencinya. Padahal rasanya tadi siang aneh sekali. Padahal, kali ini dia juga dipelototi tetapi kenapa kedua belah pipinya malah memanas. Apakah suhu ruangan ini baik-baik saja?

Sekali lagi, Bakugou lebih mengerikan daripada sekilo stroberi yang asam. Sedangkan Todoroki lebih adiktif daripada sekilo stroberi yang manis. Pikirnya. Jika harus kalah pun tidak menjadi masalah baginya, karena masih banyak sisa pocky _stick_ di kotak itu. Jadi, sayang kalau tidak dihabiskan 'kan?

 _Sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi._

 _Click._

 _Kudapatkan foto terbaik. Harus kutunjukkan ke teman-teman besok. Ohohohoho._

Begitulah, kata si kuncir kuda di balik pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka.

.

.

.

 _ **Author : Ini gue bikin apa sih? Auk ah. Lagi iseng gara-gara nemu fanart pocky game tododeku dan bakudeku ditambah lagi screenshot usui pocky game sama misaki. So jadilah kebapukan ini.**_


End file.
